Where Light Doesn't Shine
by ShiningSoul
Summary: 5 years have passed after the Meteor event, and Cloud is assigned, along with the Turks, on a mission to protect a group of employees on their way to Midgar. I'm not really good at summaries 'cuz I might give out the whole plot, but please read and review
1. Prologue

Where Light Doesn't Shine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters. There 'Nuff said.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Highwind fired up and flew quickly towards Midgar. Cloud stared out the window helplessly at the Meteor. The ominous meteor broke through the clouds, and flared bright red.  
  
"We're too late!!" cried Barret. "We're all gonna blow up along with this $%^$ing planet!"  
  
All hope was lost at that moment. All eyes turned to the red glow on the horizon. All draws dropped, and the whole world was silent. Midgar is going to be the first to be hard-hit.  
Cloud growled quietly as a sign of frustration and failure, and banged his hand against the control panel. He looked over his shoulders, and saw everyone: hopeless and sad. Even Vincent showed some signs of sadness by turning his back from the site; he did not wish to see it. Red 13 had his head down, and closed his eyes. The joy in Tifa and Yuffie were gone. Barrett and Cid glared, and muttered curses. Caith Sith frowned sadly.  
A white, greenish glow began to light up in front of the meteor. They collided and a great impact of force swept through the land. The meteor slowly progressed towards Midgar.  
  
"Is. that Holy?" Tifa whispered in amazement. "It's working! Holy is working!!!" The crew turned their eyes towards the light. The light was hope. Hope shined brightly, but the Meteor still made progressed.  
The Meteor was suspended in the air while Holy held it back. The Meteor began to move faster and faster, breaking the protection around Midgar. When all hope is slight and thin, the Lifestream seeped through the ground and collides into the Meteor. It slowly breaks apart, and soon, the meteor was finished. Humanity was saved.  
  
"Aeris." 


	2. Prologue part 2, and Good Day and Good B...

Where Light Doesn't Shine  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah here's the second part of the prologue lol. Disclaimer: I don't own ff7. yet haha just playin'  
  
Prologue part 2: (*hears people saying 'Hey you liar! You tricked me!'* Sorry guys but the first chapter is after this.  
  
It's been 5 years now. We all went our separate paths. We chose our different roads, different jobs, and different places. Tifa has her bar, Cid has his rocket, Barrett has Marlene, Yuffie has her dad, Red XIII has Cosmo Canyon, and Vincent has his sleep. I didn't really have much. I have my sword, my life, and my job as a mercenary. The members of the AVALANCHE teams' lives have changed drastically. But there are some things that will always remain the same: our memories, our adventures, friendship, and, of course, Aeris, and Sephiroth.  
  
Midgar was abandoned now. Everyone has moved to the town of Kalm. Due to the incoming population, Kalm grew big and eventually became a city. Not everyone embarked to just Kalm, but also other towns as well such as Nibelheim, and Wutai. Recent discovery of electricity led to the disposal of the Mako Reactors.  
  
The rise of the Noh Shin-Ra government brought big changes to the world. Under the leadership of Reid the II, the new Shin-Ra president, the government began taking influence around the world, and established their headquarters in the city of Nibelheim. The government vowed to never again use Mako Reactors, but instead, electricity and devoted their time to listening what the people need, and not what they (the government) want. Not all cities or countries, like Wutai, were under the control of the Noh Shin-Ra, but sworn alliance as long as they get to keep their own way of governing. The world was at peace.  
  
I, however, was not at peace. I felt that Sephiroth was still alive. I felt that he was near, plotting whatever crazy things he's gonna do in this world. I felt that he was still alive and well.  
  
Chapter 1: "Good day, and Good bye"  
  
Reid looked out of his large window, and down at the city of Nibelheim. He had red, combed hair, wore a tuxedo, and a tie. His eyes were emerald green. Because of his eyes, some people say that President Reid was once a SOLDIER. He looked like one of those people who are mean because of their political life. He looked at the busy streets, the houses, and buildings and his mansion, which was next to the Mt. Nibel road. He smiled at his progress, and his achievements.  
  
"Boss, the Nibelheim Power Authority requests to send some of its employees to Midgar to retrieve materials for their new idea." A voice said.  
  
"President Reid, please accept our request." Another voice said.  
"Midgar?" he slowly turned around, facing the NPA employee. His green, cold eyes eyed him, and simply asked, "Why Midgar? That place is a junk now. No living thing could survive in that place either."  
"B. Because, sir, that's the point. It's a junkyard. We can find things in a junkyard. They say that one man's treasure is another man's." the NPA employee replied nervously.  
"Ah, yes, good point. I can recall the days in Midgar when I was a young lad." He turned his back again, and gazed out of the window down at Nibelheim. "I used to be a poor orphan there. I found Midgar very interesting even though I was an orphan."  
"Ah. I'm very sorry to hear about your sad childhood, sir." The employee said with pity.  
Reid ignored his pity, and continued, "Midgar, that junkyard, was the place where I found my childhood toys, and my dream. Can you believe this? Your president once lived in the suburbs of Midgar?" He ended with a small chuckle and faced him once again, "State your reason why you want to go there."  
The employee smiled with a grin, and explained, "Sir, you know that our electricity is not perfect. So far, only wealthy men are able to have electric power, but they still get blackouts. Therefore we came up with a conclusion: if we are able to build a Power Plant, we can be able to supply not only the wealthy people, but also apartments and those who aren't even rich enough to get electricity! We decided to charge our customers at a very, very small price at 1 gil per Kilowatt an hour!" There was a sudden enlighten on Reid's face, "Amazing! That is truly a genius idea! I grant you access to Midgar, but your squad must be careful: there are monsters that have taken over Midgar, and now reside there. I will send my own bodyguards (The Turks), to show how much I'm committed to your idea, and, also, an ex-SOLDIER along with your squad."  
  
Cloud sat on a chair in Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven, and sipped his king car lemon tea bottle. "So, Cloud, how's it going nowadays?" the childhood friend asked. "Same old stuff." He replied. The bar itself wasn't really shabby. There was a pool table, and some other seating tables inside. There wasn't much light so it gave the customers a depressed feeling. The counter was black and had a cushion on both sides. Behind the counter was a large, marble shelf of wine bottles, vodka, shot glasses, regular glasses, and some choice of sodas and tea.  
  
"So how's everyone else? Do you know?" Cloud asked. "Nope, I haven't heard much from everyone else except you anymore." She replied. He laid the empty bottle on the counter, and sighed, "Yeah, it's sure quiet without them, huh?" She nodded in response, and grabbed the bottle to throw it away, "Even though we're away, I still get the feeling that we'll meet again someday, all together as a team again." Cloud raised an eyebrow. She giggled and smiled, "It's like school. There's always a summer vacation. Right now, I feel that our separation is like a summer vacation." "Uh. right. It seems to be a very long summer vacation." Cloud said.  
  
A figure walked into the bar. He had long, red hair, a blue, long-sleeve polo shirt that was open, revealing a white T-shirt underneath, and wore blue slacks along with black shoes. He carried a rod with him and sat down next to Cloud, "One beer please." And the beer was passed to him. Cloud just closed his eyes and sighed, "You again, Reno? When will you start leaving us alone? Come to think of it, we DESERVE to be alone. We have done anything at all." Reno chuckled, "Wow, Cloud, you haven't lost your funny philosophies at all." He sipped his beer, and began, "Yeah, you haven't done anything, but I have something that would interest you, but it's also something you and I won't like." "Yeah. and what's that?" "Well, you said it yourself, you are a mercenary, and mercenary's take on any job right?" "Yeah, are we getting to the part that you won't like yet?" "Yeah, this is it: President Reid wants you, and my Turks to protect a group of NPA squad while they go to Midgar." "Aw great. I never thought I'd ever side with the Turks. That's the last thing in the world I would ever think of. well maybe second last." "Yeah, same here. We will be leaving in 48 hours. Meet us in the harbor."  
  
It came to the day when he was ready to leave. It rained hard outside that day. Children didn't play; dogs and puppies hid in their boxes, and parents continue watching the weather channel.  
  
"The meteorologists have indicated that Nibelheim is on the brink of getting hit by a hurricane. Entitled 'Hurricane Lloyd', Lloyd will hit in approximately 4 hours from now. Before that, Nibeheim will experience a lot of rain, and possible, but small floods. Ships beware for the waves aren't gonna give you a smooth ride." The news reporter laughed at his little corny joke, then switched his paper to the back side. "Hurricane Lloyd is heading northeast at 120 mph, and winds, and gusts up to 90 mph. Sea level." The volume of the TV was lowered slowly. The NPA General shook his head, and said, "Blah blah blah! We can still dodge this storm. Contact the Turks and that ex-SOLDIER. Tell them that we're going. We have waited too long for this project to be finished."  
  
Cloud stood ready, and walked down stairs. He wore a black cloak, and held his Buster Sword over his shoulders. He walked out and noticed a familiar face near the old well (Or at least I think it was a well).  
  
". Tifa. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Come on, there's a storm brewin' and I'm sure you won't like it out here."  
  
Tifa stood there looking at him. She wore a white-brownish coat, and wore a hood. She smiled at that remark for Cloud's "philosophies" always made her smile even though it sounds retarded. "Ahem, you should take lessons from what you say. What are YOU doing out here, and why are you carrying your sword around again?"  
  
"It's business. I got a job."  
  
"Can I come?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"No." he said coldly.  
  
"Come on." she pleaded and tried to look innocent.  
  
"I said no! That is NOT gonna work on me this time!" Cloud growled.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys. Hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sure you guys have no idea what the heck is gonna happen, but bear with me and you'll see. First of all: Read and Review. This is certainly the first serious fan fiction I've ever put on this site so go easy on me a bit. Please don't flame me, but if you have something to say, at least tell me what you liked or disliked about the story. Aight peace. 


	3. The Boy Who Almost Destroyed The World

Where Light Doesn't Shine  
  
Chapter 2: The Boy Who Almost destroyed the world  
  
Cloud sat with Tifa in an amphibious ship. He sighed miserably, and shook his head while the Turks snickered.  
  
"Hey, Cloud, can't go on one adventure without Tifa, huh?" Reno joked.  
"Shut up." Cloud growled back at him.  
"Yeah, shut up, or I'll pound you." Tifa glared.  
  
The Turks already know how strong Tifa is, and they know that she's not the one to be messing with. Rude sat next to Reno, snickering while Elena sat next to the metal wall, thinking.  
The ship shook, and rocked hard. The passengers screamed, and grunt as they fell on the ground, and roll back and forth. When the ship was mildly calm, Rude walked up to the cockpit, and yelled, "Ok, what the hell is going on here?!"  
  
The pilot replied, "Sorry, but we're trying to dodge the storm as quickly as possible. We're gonna have a bumpy ride."  
  
Rude looked confused, "Storm? There's a storm heading to Nibelheim? When did they say that?"  
  
Reno shook his head sadly, "Rude. you should watch TV more often."  
  
He looked at Reno, and said, "You told me not to watch TV anymore because we were almost late for that one meeting."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Reno kicked the door open and yelled, "Rude, you idiot! Stop watching TV! We're almost late for the Noh Shin-Ra meeting!"  
  
Rude looked confused again, "WE have a MEETING?!"  
  
Reno smacked himself in the forehead and sighed, and nodded.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Oh, now I remember!" Rude smiled.  
  
They safely got through the storm and hours passed until they got to the Midgar beach. Midgar was visible on the horizon due to its tall structure. The old city, even from far away, can be seen to be rotting down and plants growing all over the buildings. They took a long hike towards Midgar and stopped in front of the door of Sector 7. Reno let out a deep sigh and said, "Here we are at last. Where is the location of the materials?"  
  
The 5 employees looked around the area, and one replied, "The Shin-Ra building."  
  
The Turks, Cloud, and Tifa looked confused at each other. They wondered why they wanted to go to an abandoned old building. They didn't bother to ask so they hiked through the sectors to get to the upper plate, and at last to the Shin-Ra building.  
  
"Okay, here we are at last: The Shin-Ra building." Tifa said with out any emotion. The building was dark, and ominous. No sign of life walked around or inside it. It was like standing in front of a haunted mansion.  
  
Cloud looked and the building, and quietly said, "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
One of the employees by the name of Bart said, "Well we're finally here. Let's get our butts to work."  
  
Reno walked up to the door and kicked it open. Inside was a dark, endless void. No one can really see anything. Fortunately, Bart brought along a flashlight just in case. The light revealed the Shin-Ra lobby. The lobby was wrecked and broken. The tiles were stained and dirty, and so were the walls. The stains were not ordinary, but looked like blood stains. The bloods stains were all over the wall and the floor, then up to the door of the stair case.  
  
Bart looked at the stains and examined them carefully, "Damn. the blood looks fresh too. That's impossible. What could be living in a place like this?"  
Elena spoke in a spooky tone, "There are rumors that the lost souls of the Shin-Ra scientists and some experimental monsters have taken over the Shin-Ra headquarters. I hear that they can suck the life out of you."  
  
Reno shivered and hid behind Rude, "Elena. don't scare me like that." The four other employees didn't look too worried, and chatted among themselves. Cloud looked around suspiciously, and thought, 'The air doesn't feel right.'  
Cloud grunted and began walking to the stairs (they can't use the elevators because the power is out, and plus no mako reactors.), "Come guys, I'm on a job here. All you pussies who are scared to go further can wait outside. Come to think of it, I'd rather be inside that outside. Who knows what else lurks out there." After saying that, the group rushed towards the stairs and flashed the flashlight downstairs.  
Rude looked down and whistled, "I don't know where the stairs lead to, but damn, it looks like a loooong way down." The group walked down the endless staircase, and finally reached the bottom.  
There was a sign that said 'Basement 1'. The place was disheveled, and items, wires, and other things were scattered all over the floor. The group looked around and as the flashlight turned, it stopped on one spot: a glass dome contained a floating figure. The figure was a boy who had blue short hair. He looked like he was around 7 He was placed in the water tank, and seemed to be sleeping.  
The party stood silent for a moment and stood in awe. Cloud stared and started to groan, and shook his head a little.  
  
Sephiroth.Hmm? No.that's not him.  
  
"Wow. amazing. I. I've never seen such thing before while I was working in Midgar for the Shinra!" Bart said in amazement and looked carefully at the boy.  
  
Rude looked around suspiciously, and said, "Wait. something's not right. Where are the other four?" The party heard no sign of the other four members. They looked around carefully. It was quiet; deadly quiet. There was a scream; Bart screamed out loud in pain, and dropped the flashlight, and was pulled into the darkness. The Turks, Cloud, and Tifa stood scared and terrified for a moment as they heard painful sounds of screams and yells and cries for help until it finally fades away. They look at where the flashlight is and see blood flowing in the light.  
  
Reno screamed like a girl, and yelled "HOLY $#!%!!!!!!!! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed and ran up the stairs while a monster bellowed and followed them, carrying the corpse of Bart in its mouth. Tifa and The Turks reached the lobby and held the door back. They groaned and grunted as they heard violent bangs on the door.  
Tifa looked around, and panicked, "W. wait, where's Cloud?!" The Turks looked at each other and became nervous, and opened the door. Cloud pushed them out of his way and ran out of the case. He ran far back and panted heavily, "You. don't. wanna go in there!" They heard a loud roar as the monster came through the door and stood up right. It was difficult to see, but fortunately, the moon gave some light to show the hideous look. The monster stood tall, at least 7 feet high. It looked like a human being with only flesh. The hairs on its head were few, and blood dripped down its jaws. It had sharp, long claws. The scariest feature about this beast was its eyes. It had only one eye on one side, which gave out an ominous red light.  
"Everyone get ready, we're gonna have to kill this beast." Cloud drew out his Buster Sword and stood in his fighting stance. Tifa, Rude, and Elena got ready.  
Reno smiled nervously at Cloud, and waved, "Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't you guys go on and fight this guy while I go home, and sleep?"  
Cloud growled, and yelled, "You could go home to hell for all I care!" and jumped in the air did a powerful down stroke slice on the monster (Braver), followed by a succession of three cross slashes (Cross Slash). The monster fell, but wasn't ready to give up yet. Tifa ran and jumped in the air, performing a front flip then a slammed her foot into the monster's face, knocking it back down (Somersault), and followed up with an uppercut. The monster stumbled backwards, growled ferociously, and glared at Tifa. He did a powerful swing and knocked her back on the floor. Rude jumped in and did a desperate kick between the legs.  
Rude's mouth dropped as he notices the kick has no effect, "No. No way. No balls?! Maybe it's female?!" The monster roared and grabbed him and started squeezing him. A cry came from the side as Cloud jumped and sliced off its hand. Rude dropped hard, and tried to crawl away.  
  
Meanwhile, Elena and Reno ran downstairs to get the flashlight, and hopefully find the missing employees. They went downstairs and grabbed the flashlight. They looked around the room, trying to find clues, but only found blood and body parts lying on the ground. Reno soon noticed a small glow behind a wall. He and Elena peeked through and saw the four employees working on a control panel.  
  
"What. are they doing.?" Elena whispered.  
Reno shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be stuff to get that power plant operation going."  
Elena whispered again, and pointed "Wait. look!" The room began to give off a strange blue light as the employees worked. The wall before them began to separate them, revealing another water tank. This time it contained a boy, about the age of 15, floating silently unconscious in the container. The boy had grey, short hair, and wore nothing but boxers. He was a pretty muscular boy for his age.  
  
One employee spread his arms in the air and cried out, "At last, Professor Hojo's plan is completed! Sephiroth, awaken from your grave!"  
  
The boy slowly opened his green, mako-filled eyes, and narrowed his eyes on the employees. 


End file.
